


all i want is the taste that your lips allow

by lxshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, I DNOT KNWO WAHT HAPENED, IM S ORYR, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, kissing and fluff, that's literally it - Freeform, wHAG HAVE I DOEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxshton/pseuds/lxshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"happy 20th birthday," luke whispered, eyes scanning ashton's face, taking in the beautiful sight of the boy laid beneath him. "i love you irwie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want is the taste that your lips allow

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this is rlly short and kinda rushed but i wanted it uploaded today bc it's ash's birthday so obviously it would be fucking wrong to not post some lashton fluff am i right don't answer i know i am
> 
> this is all in lowercase so sorry if that bothers you also me and grammar have never really seen eye to eye so i hope it's not too bad 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!!!

you see, ashton hadn't really planned on waking up at this ungodly time in the morning. he wasn't even sure exactly what time it was, but he knew that it was definitely **_way too fucking early._**

he blinks, before sighing and rubbing his eyes tiredly. staring at the top of his bunk, he blinks again, because _**fuck,**_ why exactly was he awake at something like 6 fucking am in the god damn morning?

and then it hits him. or should he say, shakes the actual life out of him.

groaning, ashton turns his head to the side to find the source of the rude awakening, and is met by the face of a literal radiant sunshine, _like an honest to god sunshine,_ with bright blue eyes and a shit eating grin.

 _"luke"_ ashton literally whines, "what time is it?"

"7am" luke states, a little too nonchalantly for ashton's liking.

ashton groans tiredly, making a mental note to extensively plan luke's 'accidental' murder the second he could be bothered, because _**what the actual fuck,**_ it was 7am, why was luke waking him up?

"lukey," ashton says gently, "can i ask why you have decided to wake me up at stupid o'clock in the morning, on may i point out, our day off?"

"it's your birthday." luke points out, as if he was expecting ashton to leap out of bed and fall to his knees, repeatedly thanking him and expressing his undenying gratitude for informing him of this well known fact that _yes,_ it was indeed his birthday.

"right." ashton dead pans, shaking his head confusedly. "let me get this straight. you woke me up at 7 o'clock in the morning _\- which may i add, fuck you hemmings -_ to inform me of the fact that it is my birthday, something of which i have been aware of since the day i was fucking born?"

luke nods. "well actually, you wouldn't have been aware of it when you were born because babies don't have the ability to form clear and coherent memories or recollections until around the age of at least 4." he points out, a slight smirk prominent on his face.

ashton lets out a sarcastic " _ha_ " before shuffling around and burying his head back into his covers. "now if you don't mind, i'd like to get back to doing something that normal people do at 7am, like _sleeping._ "

ashton couldn't see luke's face, but he was 99% sure that the younger boy was pouting. the small offended " _hey_ " that he hears soon after confirms that _yes,_ he was right.

ashton ignores him, squeezing his eyes tighter in the hope that someone, _somewhere,_ would answer his plea and let him have some damn peace so he could sleep.

next thing he knows, luke's pulling himself into his bunk and swinging his leg over his body so that he's sat straddling the older boys hips, causing ashton to grunt out an " _oomph._ "

 _"right,"_ ashton thinks, _"that would be a no."_

luke just stares at ashton.

ashton can feel his gaze burning through his eyelids and opens his eyes. ashton's _seriously_ considering murder right now.

"fuck off hemmings." ashton says bluntly. luke pouts. ashton rolls his eyes.

luke doesn't answer, instead he lunges forward and crashes his lips into ashton's, taking the older boy by complete surprise. ashton lets out a surprised moan, before wrapping an arm around luke's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him back.

luke's full on going for it now, working his lips against ashton's like it's his sole purpose on this earth, like it's the last thing he'll do.

the sound of soft gasps and heavily beating hearts fills the room, electrifying the atmosphere, and suddenly ashton is the most awake, the most alive that he has ever felt.

everything is running smoothly until ashton legitimately starts to consider whether kissing luke will literally be the last thing he'll do, because they've been kissing so long and so passionately that it's seriously making his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. he doesn't stop though, just smiles into the kiss, because if he could choose a way to die, he definitely thinks that making out with luke until both his lungs collapse would most likely be his chosen method.

but as the well know saying implies, all great things come to an end, a concept that hits ashton like a tonne of bricks. his need to breathe overrids his senses and he reluctantly succumbs to this need, pulling away from luke's lips and inhaling oxygen as if he hasn't breathed the stuff in years.       

luke actually _**whines,**_ like full on whines, and chases ashton's lips, pupils blown and cheeks reddened.

ashton giggles, before placing a soft peck on his lips.

"sorry, lukey" ashton smiles fondly, allowing luke's head to fall into the crook of his neck. "my lungs did this really annoying thing where they demanded to be provided with oxygen."

luke chuckles, and ashton feels the slight breeze of luke exhaling into his neck. he shudders.

"fucking lungs," luke whispers, pressing light kisses into various spots across ashton's neck and along his collar bone.

ashton hums contentedly, allowing himself to sink further into luke's touch.

the two of them sit in a comfortable silence for several minutes, allowing themselves to be comforted by the feeling of each other's heartbeats pounding against their chests.

ashton finds himself absent-mindingly threading his fingers through luke's dishevelled hair, something he knows luke enjoys from the way his heart beat is speeding up and beating wild and inconsistent.

"you know, if you woke me up because you wanted to kiss me senseless, you could have told me that. because i'm pretty sure i wouldn't have been such a grumpy bastard towards you then," ashton says chuckling, removing his hands from their resting place in luke's hair and lightly running them down his slender body.

luke lifts his head to meet ashton's gaze, eyes all bright and lips forming a smile that ashton could only describe as fond.

luke slowly presses his lips back into ashton's, before pulling away almost as quickly as he had leant in. ashton pouted.

"happy 20th birthday," luke whispered, eyes scanning ashton's face, taking in the beautiful sight of the boy laid beneath him. "i love you irwie."

and ashton had never felt more loved by anybody in his whole twenty years of existence, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the morning of his birthday whispering sweet nothings into the ears of his own exclusive sunshine, luke.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too bad!!!!
> 
> please come talk to me on tumblr: alluringlucas 
> 
> ily!!!


End file.
